


That Time Peter & MJ Got Caught in a Public Restroom

by Machiavelien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Airports, Being Walked In On, Canon Compliant, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Petting, In Public, Jealous Peter, Kissing, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective Michelle Jones, Suck it Brad, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Summary: While their class waits for their checked luggage at the airport after FFH, Peter and MJ sneak off to enjoy their new relationship and get caught in the act.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 50
Kudos: 275





	That Time Peter & MJ Got Caught in a Public Restroom

The airport is complete mayhem when Peter's class' flight arrives in Newark. Airline staff and frantic passengers are scrambling as flights are still getting cancelled or delayed left and right, the continued fallout from Mysterio's attacks throughout Europe. 

Peter's just glad to be home, finally, even if it took his class over an hour to get through customs. Now, they've been waiting for their baggage for almost another hour. 

At least Peter is sitting next to MJ on the floor, leaning back against a pillar and taking turns charging their phones in the one working outlet. She's re-reading ‘Lady Chatterley's Lover’ (“I like reading trashy romances when I’m travelling.”), and he's been trying not to think about anything except that fact that his entire class is alive, that he's alive, and that he has MJ by his side right now.

Peter spent the entire flight back napping with his head against MJ's shoulder—and maybe part of that time he was pretend-napping, because she smelled nice and he's had a long week. But he can't seem to muster the courage to scoot closer to her now, maybe even hold her hand.

But she's his girlfriend now, so it wouldn't be weird for him to do that. Wait, she _is_ his girlfriend, right? Why would she tell him she likes him and then kiss him if that's not what she had in mind? 

Looking over at MJ while she's concentrating on her book, Peter fights the urge to tuck her curly sleep-matted hair behind her ear and nuzzle his face into her neck. He knows what that feels like now, and he'll never be able to get it out of his head.

Yawning, he slowly leans his shoulder into hers, careful not to disturb her reading. When MJ doesn't push him off, he inches his leg closer to hers, and he can feel the heat of her body all along his side.

If it weren't for his super senses, he'd barely be able to detect her increased heart rate and heavier breathing, but MJ's face remains cool and neutral.

Holding her book open with one hand, MJ drops her other hand down beside Peter's, letting her fingers occasionally brush his palm.

He knows this signal from MJ—it might be the first one he's learned about her as a girlfriend; when she wants his hand, her fingers hover by his to let him know she wants to be closer.

Confident that she'll let him take her hand, Peter decides to go one step further. He's going to put an arm around her shoulders, so she can rest against his chest and keep reading. Then their baggage can take forever for all he cares.

But before Peter can sit up and make his move, they're interrupted by a loud and over-friendly voice.

"Hey, MJ!" Brad Davis hovers over them, his broad shoulders casting them both in shadow. "I missed you on the flight back. I thought we were going to finish watching that movie together?" His eyes flit towards Peter for a second, but he still doesn't acknowledge his presence. “And I wanted to show you all the photos I took of us in Venice, you know, before all the crazy stuff. We look pretty goofy, but they came out great.”

MJ looks up at Brad without moving her head, her book still open in one hand. "That’s cool. You can text them to me.”

"Cool, yeah, I can do that,” Brad replies smoothly, still smiling that blinding white smile of his, but it doesn’t reach his eyes anymore. “You wanna go look for some coffee? I know you like espresso, and I'd love to find you some."

Peter clenches his jaw tightly, hoping he can pass his grimace off for a smile, and tries not to whip his head over to see MJ's reaction.

"No, thanks. I'm good," she says politely, her tone more friendly than Peter would have liked. “Why don’t you ask Peter if he wants some coffee?” 

Brad's stupid smile turns into into a disappointed frown, much to Peter's satisfaction.

"Oh, hey, Peter," says Brad, his toothy grin decidedly dimming as he turns to Peter. "When did you turn up? Thought you were too busy running off with random chicks to hang out with the rest of the class."

"Are you calling me a random chick?" MJ frowns, closing her book.

"What? No, of course not," says Brad. "I was talking about that European girl Peter was hooking up with in Austria!"

"Right. In a bathroom at a reststop, which is apparently your favorite spot for people watching?"

"It wasn’t like that! I swear, MJ, you have to believe me. I saw them, and he had his pants down and—"

"You saw Peter with his pants down in the bathroom?"

"No! I mean yes, I did, but he was with this hot blonde chick, and probably tons of others when he was sneaking off all the time during our trip.” Brad still looks determined to win MJ over, but distress was creeping into his voice. “How do you not think Peter is shady?!"

MJ presses her lips together and raises her chin up slightly. “I already told you, I think it’s shady to take photos of people without their consent, especially in bathrooms.”

“But—”

"Bye, Brad! Good hang out," says Peter, waving as Brad storms off.

MJ settles back against the wall and opens her book again, unphased, and Peter's heart swells with warmth just staring at her.

He hasn't kissed her since the bridge, and he really wants to do it again. He can't stop thinking about how soft her lips were and how good her mouth tasted, and it makes his blood run hot just imagining what it'd be like to kiss her in other places.

During the flight back from London, they had whispered their secrets to each other, hidden in the dimness of the cabin, promising to finish telling their stories to each other "later". Except Peter is tired of waiting for later, and he knows that later isn't guaranteed for anyone—he knows that better than most people. He almost didn't get to have his later with MJ, and he's not about to waste it now. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter leans in close to MJ, reaching out to tuck her hair back so he can kiss her, but she abruptly stands up, shaking him off. 

"Let's take a walk," she says.

"Uh, sure, okay!" Peter replies, stomach knotting up. "I'm sorry, if I made you uncomfortable—"

Without another word, MJ takes him by that hand and tugs him away from the baggage carousel area and towards the airport shops and duty-free stores, which are all shuttered at this hour. 

Taking a sharp turn down the terminal, she leads him into a public restroom.

"MJ, what are you doing? That's the men's room—"

"Shhh, Parker, do you want someone to hear us? Get in here."

Not knowing what else to do, he obeys and follows MJ into the empty restroom while his heart pounds in his ears. 

She tugs him into a handicap stall and begins kissing him before the door even closes, her hands starting at the back of his neck then quickly roaming all over his back. 

"I've wanted to do this again so badly," he pants between kisses.

"Then why didn't you do something about it?" MJ challenges, sliding her hands under his shirt and up his back. "Am I going to have to make the first move every time, Parker? Because as much as I'm all for defying gender expectations, a girl still likes to be reminded that her boyfriend is attracted to her, too, sometimes. I mean, I assume that you are, and if you make a crack about being attracted to my brain—"

Peter interrupts her rambling by capturing her lips ( _his_ _girlfriend's_ lips!) in a fierce kiss, and pulling her flushed against him by the back of her neck and waist. Melting into him, MJ closes her eyes and lets him take over the pace of their make out session.

The sounds she's making while he makes his way down the column of her neck are making it hard to concentrate, but he sucks at the soft skin of her throat anyway, and the whimper he elicits from her is doing all sorts of things to him.

He's trying to keep his ears on alert for any trouble, but Peter finds it almost impossible to focus on anything else besides MJ pressed up against him. Her hair tickles him as she maneuvers herself to grind against his leg, still kissing him.

“Is that okay?” she murmurs against his lips.

"Um, no, yeah that's good. That's really _really_ good," he gasps, the heat rushing to his crotch as MJ wriggles against him.

When she spreads her palms on his stomach, MJ lets out a strangled sound he's never heard from her before. 

"Are you okay?" Peter whispers.

"Oh my god, are you serious, Parker? You've been hiding a freaking twelve-pack this whole time? I knew you had a nice butt, but this is insane. I could grate cheese off of you—" 

Peter clamps his hand around her mouth, then quickly lets go. "Sorry! I didn't mean to—it's just, someone might hear us. We should head back."

"Just a little longer," whines MJ, pulling him in for another kiss.

"What if someone comes looking for us—"

"It's the failure of the buddy system, since we're both in here," she pants, running her fingers through his hair. It feels so good, her nails raking against his scalp as she nips at his tongue, and he lets out a soft groan.

Giving into her—and he gets the sense he’s going to be doing that a lot now—Peter slips a hand under MJ's shirt and rests it on the curve of her waist. Her skin is so warm and smooth, and he desperately wants to feel more of her, but he waits for her reaction before roaming further.

MJ stills, and Peter holds his breath. The moment feels like an eternity, and just as he's about to pull back, she catches his hand in hers.

"You can keep it there. I’m not ready for more than that yet, but can I…?" she says softly, uncertain.

"Tell me," Peter whispers back, rubbing urgent circles on her hip with his thumb.

"Can I… touch you first? Like, down there?” 

MJ’s thigh is right on the stiffness in his pants, and in a panic he grunts out, “You mean the ol’ web-shooter? Yes, you most definitely can.”

“I’d kick you out of this stall for that if it weren’t for those abs,” MJ huffs as she unzips his jeans and slips her hand in, sending an exhilarating jolt through his entire body. 

Her cheeks are flushed and lips all swollen and wet from kissing him, and he can't believe his luck. Despite the sharp smell of industrial cleaner and dreary fluorescent lighting of the toilet stall, Peter thinks this might be one of the best moments of his life so far. 

They both freeze when they hear footsteps outside the restroom. 

"Peter!" Brad's voice calls out. "I know you're in here, I saw you go in. I have to talk to you. I know you did something weird to get rid of that photo of you and that blonde chick."

Peter's eyes widen, and MJ mouths " _Killer drone!_ " at him.

“Dude, I can see your feet! Come on, too scared to come out and face me?”

The door of their stall swings open to reveal Brad smiling triumphantly at Peter, but his face falls when he sees MJ with her hand down the front of Peter's pants.

"You got me thinking about hooking up with Peter in a bathroom when you wouldn't stop talking about it over and over again," MJ blurts out. "And I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so… "

Opening and closing his mouth a few times in shock, Brad doesn’t manage to say anything and just furrows his brows in confusion and distress, slowly stepping backward and away from the stall. 

As the door swings close, Peter shouts, "Don't take any photos, okay?" and reaches out to lock it for good this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting caught in the act is one of my favorite tropes! Kudos & comment if you enjoyed this, and let me know what tropes you'd like to see more of!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr @Machiavelien](https://machiavelien.tumblr.com/)


End file.
